Dimensions
Tânia shows other Dimensions. Last episode The four Horsemen start their attack with Death. Recap Tânia speeches: Dimensions... also called parallel universes or alternative realities. They are other versions of our world and they can also show us possible futures and I have the power to travel threw all these dimensions I'm Tânia, and I'm here to show you these amazing worlds. - What are we doing here? -asks Kiko - I asked Tânia to pick you all up, she's gonna show us other dimensions - answered Joana - Are you ready? - Asks Tânia Tânia then opens a portal to transport them to another dimension.. Thanks to her powers she can hide herself and others from the sight of the natives of th current dimension like they're not there.. She also creates a solid and invisible portal to make them float so that they can't touch or do anything in that dimension. - What happened here? - Sofia asks - This dimension shows what will happen if Caramelo wins -Tânia explains - It looks horrible - Sofia continues - How did he do this? - asks Inês - Caramelo created an army to hunt and exterminate every metahuman in the planet. Before he kills them he takes all his powers and puts them in a serum. Kinda like the one that activated your powers but this one will give the stolen power to someone powerless, and instead of a gas it's a vaccine. Tânia then shows their alternate selfs, they see themselves surrounded by their nun superpowered Classmates: Carina, Alexis, Tiago and even Caramelo and Rute. All of them were using a suit like Caramelo's, but he upgraded them, Alexis and Tiago had superstrength, while Carina (with a nanotech suit) had enhanced strength and agility. Rute was now Caramelo's secretary and she was in some kind of relationship with him, but Caramelo also did some experiments on her, giving her much more agility. She also lost an arm trying to help Caramelo in the past (acording to Tânia) and he replaced it by a gun. The group is quickly defeated by them and are taken to their cells except Daniel. Caramelo then brutally kills him with multiple punches. Wow - says Daniel - Ok, it's time to get going - Tânia says. She then opens another portal and they get out of that universe. - Not everything is bad - says Tânia - In this Dimension Caramelo is good - Really? - asks Paquete - Yeah, but in this world we are the bad guys. - Tânia explains - That explains why Daniel is killing Carina over there and Cassandra is killing the English teacher - says Joana - Yeah sometimes I really want to do that, but I don't have the courage to do it and i'm not stupid enough to do it -says Daniel - Well, where do you want to go next? - asks Tânia - Some place better - asks Sofia - There are many happy places. We have the world where you never had powers, a world where Lex Luthor never gave LuthorCorp to Caramelo... - Wait WHAT!? - Paquete asks - What? You didn't really thought that LuthorCorp. belongs to Caramelo did you? he would ruin it in less then a year. Lex uses Caramelo so that if someone discovers the real experiments made on LuthorCorp he wouldn't be blamed - says Tânia - Yeah I heard about him, I thought he was just another rich guy, how didn't I ever thought about it, Duuh Lex LUTHOR how could I be so dumb? - says Daniel - It's normal, no one talks about him for years - says Tânia - and he also had the help of a metahuman. - Why didn't you told us this before? - asks Cristiana -Good Point - says Mariana - I once met a metahuman that cand transform the world in whatever she wants. She told me that her name was Hera and that she was a god or something, she could travel threw dimensions, heal, teleport, shapeshift and much more. She told me that we should never tell people from the real dimension about the other universes. But I needed to tell you this. - Tânia explains - Hera? A goddess? - Thinks Daniel - What? - asks Mariana - In Greek Mythology Hera was the goddess of Women and Marriage, she was also Zeus's Wife. - Daniel explains - Maybe it was some superpowered lunatic that thinks that she's that Goddess - Anyway let's continue - Says Tânia. She opens another portal and they enter. - This is a made up dimension, created from dreams and thoughts. This one mixes us and Glee. - Awsome - says Daniel -So, let's watch - says Tânia - oh and by the way, don't worry, here we can all sing It starts with Cassandra and her group walking threw the hallway and they suddenly stop to look at a Poster - Auditions to the glee club?! We should all go, you girls could all be my backup singers, it would be fabulous - says Cassandra full of joy. Her group accepts since they always do what she says, but Cristina gets a bit angry, saying that she also wants a solo for herself. Cassandra agrees but says that it will be a small solo maybe a verse or two. In their Math Class, they tell everyone about the glee club auditions. Some of them also decide to go to the auditions, especially because Cassandra convinced some, like Caramelo. And Rute convinces Sofia and Joana. After Maths, Cassandra's group goes directly to the auditions and present themselves: - Hi my name is Cassandra and this girls are my choir: Leandra, Cristina, Carina and Tânia and we´re gonna sing Need you now: Cassandra (Cristina and Leandra): Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor, (Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore) And I wonder if I ever cross your mind Tânia (and Carina): For me it (Both: '''happens all the time) '''Cassandra (Cassandra's group): It's a quarter after one,(oooh) I'm all alone,(oooh) And I need you now.(oooh) Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,(oooh) And I need you now,(oooh) And I don't know how I can do without,(oooh) I just need you now.(oooh) Cristina: Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. Cassandra and Cristina: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind Cassandra, Leandra and Tânia: For me it happens all the time Cassandra: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Cassandra and Cristina: Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, And I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Leandra: Whoa, whoa Carina: Whoa, whoa Cassandra: Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, And I need you now. Cristina: And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Cassandra and Cristina: And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Cassandra (Cassandra's Group): Oh baby, I need you now.... The teachers in charge of the auditions quickly aplaude them and accepts them. They entered the glee Club - Next! - the teacher screams. Joana, Rute and Sofia appear: - Hi, we are going to sing "I Say a Little Prayer": Sofia and Rute: Say a little prayer for you, Joana: The moment I wake up Before I put on my make-up (Rute and Sofia: make-up) I say a little (Sofia and Rute: prayer for you) While combing my hair now, And wondering what dress to wear now (Sofia and Rute: wear now) I say a little (Sofa and Rute: prayer for you) Joana with Sofia and Rute: Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you (Sofia and Rute: Would only mean) heartbreak for me. Joana: I run for the bus dear While riding I think of us dear (Rute and Sofia: us dear) I say a little ('Rute and Sofia':' prayer for you) At work I just take time And all through my coffee break-time ('Rute and Sofia':' break time) I say a little ('Rute and Sofia':' prayer for you) Joana with Sofia and Rute: Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you ('Rute and Sofia':' Would only mean) heartbreak for me. - Cassandra gets stunned by their performance. Joana, Rute and Sofia enter in glee club. - Who's next? - asks the teacher - Us! - Paquete appears accompanied by his group: Caramelo, Gonçalo, Marcelino, Alexis, João Miguel, kiko and Fábio. Only Tiago was missing: - We'll be singing "Somebody to love" - Paquete says - BY JUSTIN BIEBER! - Shouts Kiko Gonçalo (The rest): (Oh! Oh!) For you, I’d write a symphony I’d tell the violin It’s time to sink a swim Watch them play for ya (for ya) Paquete: For you I’d be (Paquete, Kiko, Alexis and Gonçalo: Runnin' a thousand miles) Just get to where you are. Kiko: (Marcelino, Picado and Caramelo:'''Step to the beat of my heart) I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or we can share mine I know that I won’t be the first one givin' you all this attention Baby listen '''All: I just need somebody to love. Alexis: I don’t need too much Just need somebody to love All: Somebody to love Caramelo and Paquete: I don’t need nothing else. I promise, girl, I swear I just need somebody to love. All: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody Gonçalo: Every day I bring the sun around I sweep away the clouds Smile for me Paquete and Caramelo: I would take every second, Every single time Spend it like my last dime. João Picado and Fábio: Step to the beat of my heart. I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or let you share mine Paquete: I know I won’t be the first one, Givin' you all this attention Baby listen! All: I just need somebody to love Alexis and Paquete: I don’t need too much Just somebody to love. All: Somebody to love Paquete: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear. I just need somebody to love. All: Somebody to love Paquete: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love. All: I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody, I-I need somebody. I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody I swear, I just need somebody to love. - Everyone starts laughing ( they were joking, making funny voices while singing, espeially Gonçalo). - Even though you were trying to be funny you actually have some talent, you're in. -the teacher replies The next day Daniel is convinced by Mariana to enter the Glee club. They go to the auditions together with Cristiana, Diana and Inês: - My name is Mariana and we will be singing "We are Young": Mariana: Give me a second, I... I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover, he's waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Daniel: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're tryin' to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back Cristiana: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home All: Tonight, We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight, We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Diana: Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I, I just thought Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart Mariana: But our friends are back So let's raise a cup 'Cause I found someone to carry me home All: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Diana: ''' Whoa! '''Diana and Inês: Tonight, We are young (Cristiana, Mariana and Daniel: We are young) So let's set the world on fire ('Cristiana, Mariana and Daniel':' fire) We can burn brighter ('''Cristiana, Mariana and Daniel':' brighter) Than the sun '''Inês and Cristiana (Mariana, Daniel and Diana):' Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Daniel: The world is on my side, I have no reason to run Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Daniel: So will someone come and carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Diana: The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Diana: So will someone come and carry me home Inês: Tonight, We are young Mariana and Daniel: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Cristiana: We are young Diana with Mariana and Cristiana: Tonight (Inês: Yeah!) We are young (Daniel and Inês: We are young) All: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Mariana and Daniel: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight Back to the real characters: - And this is how we all entered the glee club - says Tânia -This was so... stupid... -says Paquete - Not really - says Mariana - It was awsome - says Daniel - Let's keep watching, there are still many dimensions to visit. - says Tânia - ready? Category:Season 2